iInterview Sam & Freddie
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: It's a decade later, Carly has to interview Sam and Freddie on her talk show "The Buzz" See how well that goes and how Sam reacts to a certain comment, Freddie made. Hmm could there be trouble in paradise for the Bensons? Read & Review


**iInterview Sam and Freddie**

A lot can happen in a decade and a lot certainly happened with the iCarly trio. They're all twenty-seven years old. Sam and Freddie are married with two kids. They have a four-year old son Chris and a one year-old daughter Bella. Freddie is a very well-known TV Producer and Director. Sam is a famous chef and TV Personality. Carly still looking for Mr. Right, is quite successful. She hosts her own show _The Buzz_ and today she has the difficult task of interviewing her two best friends at the same time.

It's a quarter to one and the set is filled with pre-show madness. Sam and Freddie are chilling out with the kids in a room aptly named "The Chill Room". Carly greets them before they all get called to set.

"Hey Sam," Carly greets Sam with a kiss on the cheek.

Sam says with a hug, "'Sup Carls."

"Freddie good to see ya man," Carly greets Freddie.

Freddie comments, "Yep long time no see Shay."

"Hey I've never met you before. Oh wait you're, my sister. This is my sister everybody!" Spencer injects in a silly voice.

Chris laughs, "Uncle Spencer!"

Bella giggles. A producer walks in and tells them it's five minutes to show time.

"Buddy, you be good for Uncle Spencer." Freddie reminds.

Sam adds, "And help him with your sister."

Spencer gasps, "Are you saying I don't know how to watch your baby?"

"Yes," Freddie comments echoed by Sam's, "Yeah man."

"I'm not _all_ about crazy sculptures and setting fire to stuff," Spencer says offended.

Sam asks, "But, _mostly _you are?"

"Well, yeah Sam we've known that for years. No offense though man," Freddie chuckles.

Spencer pretending to mad, "Oh, offense is taken Sir. I am leaving!" He grabs his messenger bag and walks out the door.

"Spencer!" Freddie yells.

Sam continues, "C'mon man!"

Spencer walks back in the room with a goofy smile on face, "Burn! You should of seen the looks on your faces. Freddie was all 'Spencer!' and Sam was like 'C'mon man!' Haha!"

A producer Sally walks out and walks Carly over to the stage, "Time to start the show in Five, Four, Three, Two, One!"

"See Dude _she_ says the one." Sam whispers in her husband's ear.

Freddie comments in a hushed tone, "Well she says it wrong, anyone with a half a brain knows you don't say the one."

"Hey I heard that!" Sally yells to Freddie.

Freddie mentions a little scared of Sally, who is 6'2" and a former Women's bodybuilder, "Sorry ma'am I didn't see you there."

Sally grunts, "I'm watching you Benson."

"You could've mentioned she was behind me Sam!" He snipes at his wife.

Sam giggles, "Nah, Sorry. It's _too_ _funny_ watching you get in trouble man."

"But, Sam!" Freddie whines.

Sam coos trying to caress his cheek, "C'mon. Don't be mad at Mama."

"Stop it!" Freddie says as he abrasively puts her hand down.

Sam inquires, "Baby, why are being like this? I'm sorry okay?"

"Sam she could seriously hurt me and you know what sometimes sorry isn't always good enough. We're not kids anymore. We have kids of own now remember?" Freddie reminds.

Sam admits, "You're right, although if she messes with you. I could take her."

"W-W-woah I don't need you to fight _my _battles for me. I mean, have you seen these guns?" Freddie says cockily gesturing to his arms.

Sam smiles, "Mmm hmm and I love those guns. Make-up kisses?"

"Oh okay. C'mere, Cuteness," Freddie relents.

He grabs her waist, kisses her freshly glossed lips and then her neck. Sam grabs his waist, leaning into his chest, resting her hand on the crook of his neck. They give each other one final, playful kiss on the lips. The director cues them to head onstage.

"Up next on _The Buzz_, we have the director of _Galaxy Wars: The Armada_ and the hostess of _Italian Made Easy_, also known as my best friends Freddie and Samantha Benson! Whoo!" Carly introduces.

The audience cheers as the background music plays. Sam and Freddie walk hand-in-hand, do a silly little dance, and sit down next to each other, across from Carly.

"Totally brings back random dancing huh kid?" Sam remembers.

Freddie comments with his arm around Sam's waist, "Well, except without Sam's remote."

"So true, see Sam, Freddie, and I have known each for about oh, twelve years now." Carly tells her live audience.

Freddie adds and asks the audience, "Yep, when we were teenagers. We used to do this little ditty called what guys?"

"iCarly!" The audience yells.

Sam puts her hand on Freddie's thigh, "Thanks for the hearing loss people and if you've never seen iCarly well.."

"Where have you been the past twelve years?" The iCarly trio yells in unison.

The audience laughs and continues to laugh when they didn't even say anything.

Freddie questions, "We didn't even say anything funny guys. Why are you still laughing?"

"Yeah, shut it you monkeys!" Sam hollers at the audience.

Freddie sighs exasperated, "See, _this_ is why they don't give my wife a live audience on her show."

"Oh, Freddie you're sitting on the applause remote." Carly notices.

Sam grabs the remote behind Freddie, gives it to Carly, and retorts, "See, _this _is why they let my husband director instead of act."

"Touché Benson." Freddie says

The audience laughs.

Carly comments fixated on Sam's lip gloss residue on Freddie's lips, "And Freddie I have to say boy, pink isn't your color. Did things get a little saucy backstage with your wife there?"

The audience does this simultaneous "Ooh" that echoes throughout _The Buzz_ sound stage.

"Really you're going there Shay?" Freddie inquires with a laugh after he wipes his lips with his sleeve.

Carly reminds, "Hey, it's my job."

"You can't go there. You're our best friend, but _I _can. Freddie was so touching to me and sweet, after a little argument we had backstage" Sam replies.

Freddie says with a laugh, "Well so were you. I'm glad I touched you so much."

"Dude, that just sounded so dirty and you know it." Sam comments with a giggle after she lightly smacks him on the arm.

Freddie rubs the small of Sam's back and mentions a laugh, "What? The kids are probably napping and you all wanna know I touched her."

Sam can't help, but laugh, "Baby Shut up! That's _not _what we're here to talk about"

Carly pauses, "Right.. oh my gosh. This is so weird, since I know you guys and I feel like I know the answer to these questions, so… Freddie start us off."

"Well, we actually sat in these chairs many of times before." Freddie begins.

Sam jokes, "And we haven't broken them yet."

The audience laughs again.

"You guys know, after this Halloween. It's Thanksgiving and even in 2021, there are lots of families, who can't find a decent meal to eat or a bed to sleep on." Freddie continues.

Sam adds, "Yeah the hobos!"

"Sam," Freddie reprimands.

She explains, "Just kidding, there are really a lot of people out there like Freddie said who could use a decent meal and a place to sleep, but these homeless shelters just don't have enough help or supplies out there."

"And you guys have figured out a way to help the homeless, this upcoming season," Carly queries.

He corrects, "It's not just this season or just around the holidays. We all can do our part year-round, ya know, by volunteering or making a simple donation to homeless shelters."

"Right, it's really important to stress homelessness isn't just an issue around the holidays, so it's important to volunteer and donate year-round. And these guys, I hated school. Well, except for lunch, but parents take your kids, so they can see how other people live." Sam suggests.

Freddie adds, "Also, I think it's a valuable lesson for kids to know how good they have it and how fortunate they are. Plus it teaches them to help others. Sam and I took our son Christopher to a shelter back in our hometown of Seattle. He helped pass out napkins and he gave away his favorite. Even though, he was just three-years old at the time, I hope he really learned to share and help people in any way you can."

"Do the two of you also have your foundation involved in this issue as well?" Carly wonders.

Sam replies and looks to Freddie, "Yes we do. We have the Benson foundation also a part of this work, which we started…um.. I wanna say four years ago. Right Baby?"

"Uh-huh Sam, we started The Benson foundation four years ago, soon after Sam gave birth to Chris. This year, we donated 100,000 dollars to the _End World Hunger Relief Fund._" He goes on.

"Another way you can help since we sounded all after-school special on you. I'm gonna shamelessly self-promote here is to buy my new cookbook _Italian Made Easy: Quick 30 Minute Fixes_," Sam tells the audience.

Freddie follows up, "And while you're there you can also pick up a special deluxe edition DVD of _Galaxy Wars: The Armada. _Half the proceeds from Sam's cookbook and my movie go to the _End World Hunger Relief Fund_."

"Together we can end world hunger for the children! I know that sounds like an answer I would say back in my Miss Teen Seattle Days, but every little bit helps, so get off your butts you lazy bums!" Sam yells into the audience.

Carly interjects, "Well we still got half the show left, so we thought we'd let our audience members ask you to some questions."

Random audience member starting shouting inaudible questions and raising their hands, Carly chooses some fans in no particular order. She spots a young fan named Emma.

"Hey Mrs. Benson, I'm Emma and I love your show. I watch with my mom like all the time. I just wanna know What's it like not having a live audience for your show?" Emma ponders.

Sam replies, "Ooh thanks by the way kid and Emma. Good question, it's very weird because I have to spend most of my time talking into a camera while I'm handling food."

Next up, Carly spots a young fan named Andrew and gives him the microphone.

"Okay, there sir.." Andrew begins.

Freddie inquires, "Did you just call me sir?"

Andrew nods.

"I love that, shows respect from our younger generation," Freddie says with a smirk.

Sam smiles, "Yuh huh, respecting his elder, and why not Andrew ask his question there Gramps?"

"Hmm, do you like Nug-nug or Lance Skytrotter better?" Andrew asks.

Freddie sighs, "Well Andrew if I had to pick a favorite I'd go with Nug-nug."

"We've got time for one last question guys," Carly announces.

The audience perks up and Carly sees a young woman Kara and passes her the microphone.

Kara comments, "Okay I'm Kara, this question's kinda got multiple parts. Sam's you're a celebrity chef and Freddie you're an amazing director. On top of that, you two run a household together, do charity work, events, and appearances. Plus you have two kids. What are your favorite things to do in your downtime? And do you ever find time for date night?"

"Well, even though I'm a chef and he's a director. A few of our favorite things to do together is and I kid you not cook dinner with each other and get our kids involved. Trust me, before I became a Mom it used to be all junk food. But, now I think it's important to get your kids involved into preparing a meal. And to wrap those nights we chill on the couch and watch a movie," Sam starts off.

Freddie continues, "To answer your question about date-night. Yes we love our kids, but it's nice to have some time alone with Sam. We definitely carve out some mommy and daddy alone time. Let's be honest people it's called a hotel."

"Fredward Karl Benson!" Sam gasps as she slugs him in the arm.

Freddie goes on, "Ow! Just kidding well.. sorta Date night is usually me cooking dinner, since Sam cooks all day long. We'll either go dancing or to the shooting range. Other things are working out, playing golf, video games, going to the movies or an MMA fight, those simple things and just getting to be together are usual stuff we like to do on date nights."

"And it's nice, for me to just spend time with husband. Not have to worry about work and actually just relax and talk about our day." Sam adds.

Freddie coos, "Aww Baby"

They kiss. The audience does a simultaneous Aww. Carly wraps up the show. After the Bensons leave the set, they head home to have date night. Freddie cooks dinner.

"It's called a hotel," Sam mocks.

Freddie apologizes, "Baby I'm sorry okay? I was just joking. C'mon look I made pork chops."

"Oh okay. Now feed me, kiss me and watch the hair." Sam orders.

Freddie smiles, "Alright..Alright. Your new bangs look bangin'. Get it?"

"Cheesy, but yeah I got it." She harrumphs.

They kiss. Freddie picks Sam up bridal style.

Freddie mentions after he kisses her neck, "The kids are asleep. Wanna skip to dessert first?"

"Fine, but I'm taking these pork chops for later." Sam sighs while picking up the plate of pork chops.

Freddie starts carrying up the stairs to their bedroom and says with a laugh, "Oh, Sam."

He closes the door shut with his foot and lays Sam on their bed. He kisses her body softly and slowly.

Sam says to Freddie like it's hard to breathe, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replies back to Sam.


End file.
